


Unaccepted

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Trans Characters [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, One time child abuse, Trans Character, Trans Dean, Trans Male Character, dfab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally tells his father that he doesn't identify as Deanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaccepted

He was sixteen and drunk when he cut off his hair and told his father; the next day he found that he was bleeding and homeless. He waited until he was sure that John (he would never be Dad, not anymore) was asleep before he crept back into his old house. He packed his bag stuffing it full of money and the clothing he'd bought but never actually worn, men's clothing. Then Dan made his way over to Sam's room taking calming breaths. This was the moment that would make them or break them. Sam would decide to run away with his older sister-turned-brother or he would stay with John leaving Dean praying that he would be okay. 

Dean didn't bother to knock, after all there was no need to risk extra noise waking John up. Instead Dean walked into his brothers room and gently shook him awake whispering, "Hey Sammy."

"Deanna?" The sleepy question came. 

"Actually bitch, it's Dean now." He said as he ran a hand through his freshly cropped hair. 

Sam sat up quickly and rubble the sleep out of his eyes asking, "You told Dad? How did he react?" 

Then he finally took in Dean's beaten appearance. His eyes hopped from the broken nose to the bruises and cuts that plastered his body and Sam asked,"Did he do this?"

"Yup," Dean said attempting nonchalance, "he also kicked me out of the house. 

"I'm not staying here with out you!" Sam exclaimed jumping out of bed and looking for his backpack. 

Dean held back his tears of relief and said, "I'm planning on heading over to Bobby's and seeing if he'll take me in, you up for it?"

"Of course I am," Sam declared packing his bag, "I'm always here for you."


End file.
